James' new friend
by Skrillexia
Summary: Summary: - The fat controller decides that all the engines  accept Gordon because he has Rebecca  should have their own human, but when James has a spoilt human it changes him forever.  Note:- I'm using the CGI engines.


James' new friend

**Summary**: - The fat controller decides that all the engines (accept Gordon because he has Rebecca) should have their own human, but when James has a spoilt human it changes him forever.

**Note**:- I'm using the CGI engines.

It was a peaceful morning on the Island of Sodor, the engines were at the sheds playing games, Thomas and Percy were playing snakes and ladders.

**Thomas**: Your go Percy.

Percy rolled the dice.

**Percy**: 6.

Percy moved 6 spaces.

**Percy**: Oh no a snake.

**Thomas**: *giggles* oh dear.

Henry and James were playing snap.

**James**: Snap!

**Henry**: Dammit!

Edward was reading. And Gordon and Rebecca were doing a crossword together.

**Gordon**: Hmm, the capital of France.

**Rebecca**: Paris.

**Gordon**: Oh yeah, I'm losing the plot.

Rebecca laughed. Gordon wrote the word in the boxes.

Just then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: I have decided that all of you are going to have your own human to keep you company.

The engines were pleased.

**Edward**: I hope mines intelligent.

**Henry**: I don't really care as long as he or she is nice.

Gordon was worried.

**Gordon**: Sir what about Rebecca?

**Fat controller**: Don't worry Gordon you're not having another human.

Gordon was relieved.

**Gordon**: Thank goodness I don't think anybody would replace you Rebecca.

Rebecca blushed.

**James**: What time will they be here sir?

**Fat controller**: There are six kids and they will be here at 10am.

**Henry**: How old are they?

**Fat controller**: Well I thought so Rebecca doesn't feel left out I went for kids who were near her age group.

**Rebecca**: 17?

**Fat controller**: Well in a way, one is 18 and the youngest is 13.

**Gordon**: Sounds good.

**Fat controller**: I'll be back at 10am with the kids.

The engines nodded.

The fat controller left.

**Thomas**: Wow our own humans.

**Percy**: I've always wanted a human.

**Henry**: Now I'll have someone to talk to.

**James**: Henry out your card down.

**Henry**: Alright have patience.

James snorted, Henry out his card down.

Edward continued reading and Gordon and Rebecca continued their crossword.

**Gordon**: Shall we do 6 across.

Rebecca nodded.

**Gordon**: Ok, this 6 letter word is a planet in our solar system, it is known for its many rings.

**Rebecca**: Uranus?

**Gordon**: I don't think its Uranus Rebecca it would've said the planet is tilted on its side.

**Rebecca**: Oh.

**Gordon**: Saturn.

**Rebecca**: Saturn?

**Gordon**: Yes because Saturn is known for having many rings.

**Rebecca**: I should've known that I like Saturn.

Gordon chuckled.

Then they saw the fat controller's car in the distance.

**Edward**: Surely all six kids are in the same car.

Then they saw Bertie the bus.

**Gordon**: Or not.

The fat controller stepped out of his car.

The first kid stepped out of Bertie, he was a smartly dressed kid, he had black trousers and shoes, a blue V- neck shirt, he had black hair and brown eyes he also wore glasses and carried a book around with him. Edward was impressed.

The second kid stepped out; she had a blue skirt, a pink top with long sleeves, white socks and black shoes, Blonde hair and blue eyes. Thomas smiled.

The third kid stepped out; he was a small with a green t-shirt but short sleeves, blue trousers and white trainers, and he had brown hair and brown eyes. Percy smiled.

The fourth kid stepped out, she was the same height as Rebecca but she had a green dress, with white socks and black shoes, she had black hair but blue eyes. Henry was impressed.

The fifth kid stepped out he was small too but he had a brown V-neck T-shirt with long sleeves, black trousers and shoes, but he had blonde hair and brown eyes. Toby smiled.

Then the last kid got out she looked very stern, she had black hair but blue eyes, she wore a black top and a grey coat, grey trousers and black shoes.

Some of the engines didn't like the look of her.

**Gordon**: *mutters* She looks very stern.

Rebecca nodded.

**Fat controller**: These are your humans; I would like you to choose the human you would like, Edward you first please.

**Edward**: Yes sir I would like the boy with the glasses.

**Fat controller**: Ok Charles Edward is your engine.

Charles smiled and walked over to Edward.

**Fat controller**: Next Thomas.

**Thomas**: I would like the girl with the pink top.

**Fat controller**: Ok Angel, Thomas is your new engine.

Angel smiled and walked over to Thomas.

**Fat controller**: Toby who would you like?

**Toby**: I would like the kid with the brown shirt.

**Fat controller**: Ok Tyler Toby is your new engine.

Tyler smiled and walked over to Toby.

**Fat controller**: - Henry who would you like?

**Henry**: I would like the girl in the green dress.

**Fat controller**: Ok Laura Henry is your new engine.

Laura smiled and walked over to Henry.

**Fat controller**: Percy who would you like?

**Percy**: The boy with the green T-shirt.

**Fat controller**: Ok Patrick Percy is your new engine.

Patrick smiled and walked over to Percy.

Some of the engines sniggered.

**Fat controller**: That means James your new human is Rachael.

Rachael walked over to James still having a stern look on her face.

**Fat controller**: I'll let you settle in.

The fat controller left.

**Gordon**: Do you want to go and meet some Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: I'm shy when it comes to meeting people.

**Gordon**: You'll be fine, *mutters* as long you don't say hi to the stern looking one.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

Rebecca climbed off Gordon, Laura walked towards Rebecca.

**Laura**: Hello there.

**Rebecca**: *says quietly* Hi.

**Laura**: You don't need to be nervous.

**Gordon**: She's a little shy when it comes to meeting new people.

**Laura**: I know what you mean; I used to be like that I'm Laura by the way.

**Gordon**: I'm Gordon and this is Rebecca.

**Laura**: Nice to meet you both.

**Rebecca**: Nice to meet you too, who's the oldest?

**Laura**: Rachael

**Gordon**: Who's the youngest?

**Laura**: Tyler.

Gordon nodded.

**Gordon**: Do you know all of these kids?

**Laura**: I know Rachael and Tyler because they went to my junior school but I'm not familiar with the others.

**Gordon**: Ok, would you like to take Rebecca with you to meet the others.

**Laura**: Sure c'mon Rebecca.

Rebecca followed Laura.

**Gordon**: Laura is very friendly.

**Henry**: I agree.

Laura and Rebecca arrived by Thomas.

**Thomas**: Hello Rebecca and erm...

**Laura**: Laura.

**Thomas**: Sorry Laura, what brings you both here?

**Rebecca**: We wanted to meet your human.

**Thomas**: Ok Angel can you come here a minute.

Angel climbed out of Thomas' cab.

**Angel**: Hello there.

**Laura**: Hello, I'm Laura and this is Rebecca.

**Angel**: Hello.

Rebecca smiled.

**Angel**: What's up girl, cat got your tongue?

**Laura**: She's a little shy when it comes to meeting new people.

**Angel**: Oh.

**Rebecca**: Are you American?

**Angel**: Yes I am, you're both English right?

**Rebecca**: Yeah.

**Laura**: Yes.

**Angel**: Cool, Laura you sound more posh are from a posh part of England?

**Laura**: Yes I'm from London.

**Rebecca**: I'm from Walsall, we speak more common there.

**Angel**: I can tell, you both have nice accents.

**Laura**: Thank you.

**Rebecca**: Thanks.

Thomas and Angel smiled.

**Thomas**: We've got a passenger train to do, see you both later.

**Rebecca**: Bye Thomas.

**Laura**: Farewell.

Thomas and Laura puffed out of the sheds. Laura walked back to Henry, then Rebecca turned round she bumped straight into Rachael.

**Gordon**: *mutters* Oh no.

**Rachael**: Watch it Blondy!

Rebecca didn't like being called names.

**Rebecca**: Don't call me that I don't like it.

**Rachael**: Oh what a shame, just beat it.

And Rachael pushed Rebecca; Rebecca fell onto the tracks with a bump.

**Rebecca**: Ouch!

Laura ran over to her.

**Laura**: Are you ok Rebecca?

Rebecca stood up and pushed Rachael, Rachael fell onto the tracks with a bump.

**Rebecca**: That's what you get for calling me blondy.

Rebecca walked over to Gordon.

**Gordon**: Are you ok Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: Yeah.

Gordon went to lift Rebecca onto him, he held Rebecca's hips.

**Rebecca**: Ow!

**Henry**: What's wrong Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: My hip.

**Gordon**: Let me see Rebecca.

Gordon lifted Rebecca's jacket he gasped there was a big bruise.

**Gordon**: Rebecca you have got a nasty bruise on your hip.

**Rebecca**: No wonder why it hurt when you got my hips.

**Laura**: I'd get that checked out Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: I'll be fine.

James and Rachael puffed out of the sheds.

James had to stop at a signal, Thomas pulled up beside him.

**Thomas**: Hello James.

**Rachael**: My god a blue puffball.

This made Thomas cross.

**Thomas**: For your information I am NOT a blue puffball.

Rachael snorted.

**Rachael**: Well you look like one, don't you think James.

James didn't say a word.

The signal changed and James puffed away.

Meanwhile at the sheds the engines were talking about Rachael.

**Henry**: What is her problem?

**Gordon**: I don't know Henry but there was no need for her to hurt Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: But I did push her back.

**Gordon**: True, I hope she's hurt.

**Edward**: Are you sure you don't want to get that bruise checked out Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: It'll heal.

**Gordon**: Well let me know if the pain get's too much.

**Rebecca**: I will.

**Henry**: It's time for me to do the express.

**Gordon**: Good luck Henry. Remember give the passengers a smooth ride.

**Henry**: I will don't worry.

And Henry and Laura puffed out of the sheds.

**Percy**: I'm going to shunt trucks for something to do.

**Edward**: Be careful Percy trucks can be troublesome.

**Percy**: I will.

**Patrick**: Nice to meet you all.

Percy puffed out of the sheds.

**Toby**: I'm going to visit Farmer McCall.

**Edward**: Ok Toby.

**Rebecca**: Bye Toby.

**Tyler**: Bye, hope your hip gets better Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Thanks.

Toby and Tyler puffed out of the sheds.

James puffed into Knapford station, Henry was there with the express.

**Henry**: Hello James.

**James**: Hi Henry.

**Rachael**: My god a big green monster.

This made Henry cross.

**Henry**: I am not a big green monster.

**Laura**: Why can't you just leave people alone Rachael.

**Rachael**: Mind your own business.

James sighed then puffed out of the station.

**Henry**: She needs knocking down a peg or two.

**Laura**: I agree.

Just then Thomas puffed crossly into the station.

**Laura**: What's wrong Thomas?

**Thomas**: Rachel she called me a blue puffball.

**Henry**: She called me a big green monster.

**Thomas**: I just hope that she doesn't insult Gordon.

**Henry**: He would definitely be cross.

Then the guard blew his whistle, it was time for Henry to go.

**Henry**: Time for me to go, see you later.

**Angel**: Bye Henry.

**Thomas**: Bye.

Henry puffed out of the station.

Meanwhile at the sheds Edward and Gordon were talking.

**Edward**: I wonder who Rachael has insulted.

**Gordon**: I'm not sure to be honest, for a guess probably Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Or Henry.

**Edward**: Maybe Rebecca.

**Charles**: How is your hip?

**Rebecca**: Alot better.

**Gordon**: Glad it is.

**Edward**: Have you two finished that crossword yet?

**Rebecca**: Not yet.

**Gordon**: We're having a break from it.

Just then Toby arrived.

**Gordon**: Hello Toby.

Toby looked upset.

**Edward**: What's wrong Toby?

**Toby**: Rachael called me a log cabin but then she said I'm too useless to be a log cabin so I might as well get burned.

Edward and Gordon were horrified.

**Edward**: That's awful Toby.

**Gordon**: Take no notice Toby; you are useful to this railway.

Toby felt better.

Meanwhile James puffed into Marron station, Percy was there.

**James**: Hi Percy.

**Rachael**: My god a green caterpillar.

James sighed. Percy was upset.

**Patrick**: Leave Percy Alone.

**Rachael**: Shut up.

James puffed out of the station.

A few minutes later he arrived at the docks, Henry was there he was just finishing the express.

**Rachael**: Look we've come across the green monster again.

Henry was furious, he puffed crossly away to put the coaches at the depo.

At the sheds it was peaceful.

**Rebecca**: It's quiet.

Gordon nodded.

Just then Henry arrived he was cross.

**Gordon**: What's wrong Henry?

**Henry**: That Rachael she called me a big green monster.

**Laura**: And she called Thomas a blue puffball.

**Rebecca**: She said to Toby he should be a log cabin.

**Gordon**: Then she said he's too useless to be a log cabin, he should just get burned.

Henry and Laura were horrified.

**Henry**: Now that just takes the biscuit.

**Laura**: Saying something that harsh it's not right.

Then Percy arrived, he was upset.

**Gordon**: What's wrong Percy?

**Percy**: Rachael called me a green caterpillar.

**Patrick**: And I heard of Thomas he called Edward old iron.

**Gordon**: This is getting ridiculous.

**Henry**: First Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Then Henry.

**Laura**: Then Percy.

**Percy**: Then Toby.

**Edward**: She called me old iron when I went to get a drink from the water tower.

**Gordon**: Yeah I remember you saying that.

**Rebecca**: I don't know how she hasn't insulted James yet.

**Henry**: I doubt she would Rebecca.

The engines puffed into the sheds. Then James puffed into the sheds he looked sad.

**Percy**: You ok James?

Rachael stepped out of James' cab.

**Rachael**: He's fine little green caterpillar.

**Gordon**: Stop insulting everyone.

**Rachael**: Shut up, galloping sausage.

Gordon was furious.

**Edward**: You are so heartless.

**Rachael**: Shut up old iron, I'm going see you tomorrow James.

James smiled weakly, Rachael walked away.

Then just as Rachael had gone James broke down crying, the other engines were surprised.

**Gordon**: What's wrong James?

James looked up at Gordon.

**James**: I just...I just can't take it anymore.

**Percy**: Can't take what?

**James**: Rachael, I didn't mind her to begin with but then she started to insult everyone and I found it harsh, especially what she said to Toby.

The other engines felt sorry for James, even though he was annoying and boastful they actually felt sorry for him.

Rebecca walked over to James.

**Rebecca**: James.

James looked at Rebecca with tears rolling down his face.

**Rebecca**: Do you want a hug.

James sighed.

**James**: I don't disserve a hug Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Please it'll make you feel better.

James smiled and hugged Rebecca.

**James**: Thanks Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled.

**James**: Guys I'm sorry for everything I've done to upset you or stress you out, can you all forgive me?

The engines smiled.

**Gordon**: Of course James, I'm happy that you are willing to change your life around.

James smiled then he had a thought.

**James**: What about Rachael?

**Percy**: Tell the fat controller.

**James**: He won't listen to me, and I bet he won't believe I want to change.

**Gordon**: I'm sure he will James, shall I tell him.

**James**: No it's best if he hears it from me.

Gordon nodded.

**James**: Can one of you come with me?

**Gordon**: Me and Rebecca will.

James smiled.

**James**: Let's go.

So Gordon and James puffed out of the sheds.

They arrived at Knapford station the fat controller was there. James gulped.

**Fat controller**: What's wrong James?

James looked at Gordon, Gordon nodded. James nodded

**James**: Sir I wanted to say I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, for you and for the engines. I want to change my ways and I'm not lying.

**Fat controller**: Well James I can tell you want to change your ways and I'm glad you do.

James smiled.

**James**: There's one more thing, I don't want Rachael to be my human, she's insulted nearly every engine and she's even hurt Rebecca.

**Fat controller**: I see well I can't have that kind of behaviour on my railway, don't worry James I will sort it out.

James was delighted.

**James**: Thank you sir.

The fat controller smiled.

**James**: C'mon Gordon let's tell the others.

**Gordon**: Right behind you.

Gordon and James puffed out of the station.

Soon the 2 engines puffed into Tidmouth sheds.

**Angel**: How'd it go?

**James**: It went great the fat controller is getting rid of Rachael.

**Thomas**: That's great.

**James**: How is your hip Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: Alot better.

**James**: Good.

**Henry**: I'm glad Rachael is going.

**Gordon**: Me too.

That night the engines were settling down to sleep.

**James**: Goodnight everyone.

**All**: Night James.

The next morning the engines had just woken up.

**James**: This is a fresh start for me.

**Gordon**: That's great James.

Then the fat controller arrived he had a girl next to him, she had black hair and brown eyes, a blue top with a butterfly on it, black jeans and black trainers. James was delighted.

**Fat controller**: This is James' new human Tina.

**Tina**: Hello.

The engines smiled.

**Fat controller**: I'll let you settle in Tina.

Tina smiled then walked over to James.

The fat controller left.

**Thomas**: Hello Tina I'm Thomas.

**Angel**: And I'm Angel.

**Tina**: Hi.

**Henry**: My names Henry.

**Laura**: I'm Laura pleased to meet you.

**Tina**: Nice to meet you.

**Percy**: I'm Percy.

**Patrick**: And I'm Patrick.

**Tina**: Hello.

**Edward**: My names Edward.

**Charles**: And my name is Charles.

**Tina**: Hello.

**Toby**: My names Toby.

**Tyler**: My names Tyler.

**Tina**: Nice to meet you.

**Gordon**: I'm Gordon and this is Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Hi.

**Tina**: Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all.

The engines were glad that Rachael had gone, especially James.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
